


发生在秋天的故事

by Sophieeeee



Series: 四部曲：不能开始的爱情 [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, OOC, Pinto, 张庆就是ZQ, 怅然若失(哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈什么鬼, 程鹏就是CP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 他一下子便认出了这个人。（发生在他们离开学校之后的故事）





	发生在秋天的故事

张庆出门倒垃圾的时候天色还不是很晚，太阳被街角的楼群挡了一半，走道上投下了一片友好的阴影。他顺着地砖上厨房垃圾留下的污渍走回自家单元楼，仰头望着头顶的小广告突然不是很想回家。

二楼住户支出窗外的晾衣杆上正挂着黑色的蕾丝内衣，张庆的脚边滴滴答答地多了许多个水印子。他在水泥地上蹭了蹭脚，水印子被他划拉得有些变形。凉风把张庆的刘海吹得七扭八歪，他插着口袋决定趁着天气还好走到学校门口的小超市买一包烟。

到小超市用不了五分钟的步行时间，张庆一路上踩着盲道进两步退一步地走着，被一个遛狗的大爷骂作神经病。他几年前在学校里当过保安，如今待在家里帮哥哥打理网店，出去进货的时候开车经过学校看到校门口站的歪歪扭扭的后继者心里恨不得朝他们吐一口痰。推开超市的门，冰凉的空气扑面而来，门廊上挂着的毛绒猴子双眼闪着红光，用机械干瘪的声音故作热情招呼：

“您好，欢迎光临。”

收银员是个胖胖白白的小姑娘，脸上的腮红有时是粉色的有时是橘色的，张庆觉得都挺好看，小姑娘却总觉得他在敷衍自己。今天她的腮红是大红色，看着有些过于喜庆。小姑娘从身后的架子上去下一包烟，递给他的时候忽然把张庆的手用烟压在冰冷的柜台上，左瞄一眼右瞄一眼，压低的声音吓得张庆脖子后面汗毛竖起。

“马路对面的小吃店新来了一个帅哥呢！”

小姑娘乌溜溜的圆眼睛一扫往日的懒散，在日光灯下炯炯有神。张庆稍微使劲把手翻过来取走了烟，低下头避开了对方暗示性的微笑，从兜里掏出几张皱巴巴的纸扔在柜台上。

“年纪小小的，少看网上那些小说。”

“喂！你多给了点钱！”

“还上次欠你的！剩下的当我请你吃薯片了。”

张庆推开门，“欢迎光临”的声音响了起来，像是什么年代久远的科幻片再现。他一脚踏出去，又把身子倒回去，小姑娘摘下耳机歪着头对他笑嘻嘻地挥了挥手机。

“别开空调了，天气都转凉了。”

“再见啊大叔，你自己还不是抽烟。”

张庆撇了撇嘴站在超市门口把烟给点上了。室外较高的温度让他有些呼吸困难，几个小孩子穿着轮滑鞋从他面前风一样经过。他摇了摇头，往路口走去。天已经渐渐暗下来，高楼顶上阴沉沉压着体型庞大的乌云。张庆刚走到灯下面绿灯便跳红了，他在心里暗骂一句，他并不是很饿，但决定拐个弯去小吃店看看所谓的帅哥。

还没过马路的时候张庆就看到熟悉的店门口有一个穿着胶鞋的人在弯腰往井盖里泼水。他冲着围裙系带下面的弧度小声吹了个口哨，心想小姑娘倒是很懂他的品味。

新来的店员背对着他直起身伸了个懒腰，稍微侧身的站姿暴露了小肚腩，一头深棕色的头发被晚风吹得有些张扬。他在原地小小地跺脚，左右转身，似乎是忙了一天被累坏了。张庆踩灭了没抽几口的烟，决定残忍地打断那个人的休息。他走近的时候那个人正巧也转过身，路灯下耷拉的眼角直直撞进张庆的眼睛。

他一下子便认出了这个人。

“你……”

张庆“你”了半天说不出一句话，把手塞进口袋里慌慌张张想要掏根烟。对方倒是大大方方一脚拉过一张板凳，把张庆耸起的肩膀往凳子上一拍，张庆直直坐了下去，屁股撞得生疼。

“你还住在这一片啊——吃什么？”

张庆抬着脑袋看对方熟练地从脏兮兮的围裙口袋里掏出一本笔记本，刷拉拉抓着页面翻了几下，然后举着笔一脸认真地看着自己，就好像他们十几年来每天都在这个小店里相见一般。张庆挠了挠太阳穴，扫过桌面熟的不能再熟的菜单，觉得没什么食欲。

“我记得你以前爱吃小笼包来着。”

程鹏——张庆像是突然被人从梦境中拍醒，想起了对方的名字——自顾自在纸上写字，像以前一样，一小截舌头舔着上嘴唇，非常仔细地在纸面上划拉着。张庆茫然地点着头，程鹏笑眯眯地问道：

“你还喜欢吃锅巴吗？”

“那是你好不好？”

张庆翻了一个白眼，他一时间忽然感到有些烦躁。程鹏十年前辞职不当保安后便杳无音信，现在突然成为他家附近自己常光顾的小店的伙计，这叫什么事儿？只有那个傻兮兮的收银员小姑娘会感到兴奋，张庆想起小姑娘尖叫的声音，闷闷不乐地从口袋里掏出了早就该夹在手里的烟。

程鹏的打火机非常自然地出现在张庆的嘴边。张庆在心里苦哈哈地想着看来他们都没能成功戒烟。他刚要说句谢谢，程鹏已经收回手转身钻进了店门口。

连一句“稍等马上上菜都没有”。啧。

端菜出来的是往日那位声如洪钟的大姐。张庆接过烫手的蒸笼，在桌子上敲着筷子尾端。大姐收过钱时瞟了一眼玻璃门那一侧擦桌子的程鹏，张庆抖着腿决定什么都不问，他一点也不想知道程鹏到底搞的什么鬼。

“瞧见没，那是我弟弟！”

大姐十分爽朗地拍了一下张庆的肩膀，和程鹏拍的是同一个位置。张庆满口汤油，只好呜呜啊啊地表示我听到了。程家大姐满意地走回去，张庆烦恼地挥开嗡嗡作响徘徊不去的苍蝇，觉得自己撑得厉害。

程鹏再次出来的时候张庆正打算走开。隔壁理发店的音响终于修好了，这会儿正放着《秋日的私语》。张庆在惨兮兮的音乐旋律中皱着眉头，程鹏靠着店门口笑嘻嘻地朝他喊着什么。

“你说什么？”

张庆用手作扩音喇叭大喊着，话没说完觉得自己朝只有五步远的人做出这么一个姿势像是疯子，悻悻放手。程鹏倒是不以为意，甩着抹布走过来，灯光下张庆终于看清了程鹏的眼睛，和往日一样是蓝色的，泛着红血丝，深色的瞳孔里映着一个小小模糊的世界。

“我说，这几年克莱德曼怎么突然火了起来。”

“可不是，”张庆鼻孔喷气，像是气哼哼的老马，“我哥非说这家伙姓李，叫查德克莱德曼。”

“不是吧！”

程鹏哈哈大笑着把胳膊搭上了张庆的肩膀，眼角的皱纹堆积起来能夹死一只苍蝇。张庆努力想把绷直的肩膀放松下来，程鹏像是意识到了什么，笑声猛地收回了肚子里，梗着脖子涨红了脸好像要被自己憋死。

程鹏胳膊的重量消失了，转移到了张庆的胃里。一整笼小笼包在他的肚子里翻来滚去，张庆有些后悔来吃饭。

“我都不知道程大姐是你姐姐。”

“我之前也没告诉你啊。”

程鹏扭过头，街上一大群电动车缓慢移动的样子让张庆想起迁徙的角马。张庆看着程鹏脖子上的皱纹，觉得一切都没意思透了。他掐灭了手中一口没吸的烟，烟头比刚出笼的小笼包还要烫。

“以后就在这里干活？我搬家了，新家在……”

“后天就走了，只是临时来帮忙，姐夫明天就回来。”

张庆的话被掐断了，程鹏看起来一点也不像是想要追问张庆家在哪里的样子。他用指头梳着自己的刘海，花色的衬衫焉了吧唧地缩在围裙下面，看起来和当年着装一丝不苟的小保安相差甚远。

“回去继续当保安？”

“回去结婚。”

程鹏回过头，脸上的笑容太过真挚，张庆晃神的功夫差点错过了程鹏挥舞的左手上的戒指。土了吧唧，他心里对那金灿灿的颜色嗤笑着。张庆原地活动着双腿，吃多后久站的后果就是他有些想吐。程鹏拍了拍他的后背，力度适中，手掌温暖。

“请帖寄给你，可别不来。”

“那可不。”

张庆胡乱点着头，绿灯及时亮起。他示意着程鹏，对方点头的样子显出了几分温柔纵容，张庆小跑着急急走开，他一路活动着后背的肌肉，却始终甩不开程鹏黏在他背后的视线。

程鹏没要他家的地址。他心里反反复复想着，哆嗦着手想要掏出烟盒，手却卡在口袋里怎么也拔不出来。

 

 

 


End file.
